


Underneath the Armor

by Politzania



Series: The Shield Saga [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rhodey is straight, alpha!rhodey, omega!Tony, or at least mostly so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Jim Rhodes has loved Tony Stark like a brother for half their lives, helping him keep his omega status a secret.  But when Tony goes into a stress-caused heat,  Jim knows he’s the only one who can help.IronHusbands Bingo Square: I4 - Safe





	Underneath the Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Underneath the Armor  
IronHusbands Bingo Square Filled: I4 - Safe  
IronHusbands Week: Tuesday Prompt: “You know what you’re doing, right?”  
Author: Politzania/PoliZ  
Rating: Explicit  
Pairing(s): Tony Stark & Rhodey  
Warnings/Triggers: a/b/o dynamics and the resultant consent issues  
Summary: Jim Rhodes has loved Tony Stark like a brother for half their lives, helping him keep his omega status a secret. But when Tony goes into a stress-caused heat, Jim knows he’s the only one who can help.
> 
> NOTE: This fic is part of the Shield Saga - providing Rhodey’s POV of the events at the end of Chapter Two/start of Chapter Three of  To Shield from the Storm \- however, I’ve tried to make sure it stands on its own as well.

“You know what you’re doing, right?” Jim recognized the question Tony was really asking: that despite his current distress, Tony didn’t want his best friend to do something he’d regret. The two of them had been in some pretty weird situations together before (Spring Break 1987 came to mind), but this one -- well, this was a whole other level. 

Jim chose to respond to the more obvious interpretation, instead. “I’ve had sex with other omegas who were in heat, Tony.” 

“None of them were guys, though, were they?”

Tony had a point. As an alpha, Jim had gotten somewhat accustomed over the years to being approached by omegas looking for a heat partner, or just a good time... and it wasn’t only women. He’d always politely turned the guys down, saying he didn’t swing that way. And even though Jim had known Tony was an omega since he presented over two decades previously, the suppressants allowed him to keep his status a secret as he played out the rich playboy stereotype. It was easy to forget Tony was anything other than what he appeared to be, in that respect. 

Learning about Tony’s affair with Ty Stone after the fact had been a bit of a shock, as Jim had thought Tony was as straight as he himself was. Tony played it off as a youthful indiscretion brought on by the loss of his parents and not a big deal. Which was just as well, since Jim might have punched the guy in his face, otherwise. 

And then Afghanistan happened. Jim wanted to believe it was their two decades of friendship that had driven him to search for Tony for three months, putting his entire military career at risk in the process. But as soon as he laid eyes on his dearest friend -- beaten and bloody, but alive -- Jim’s inner alpha snarled out MINE; he wrapped his arms tightly around Tony and didn’t want to ever let him go. “Next time, you ride with me.” 

Over the next few days, Jim was able to distance himself a bit from that moment, blaming it all on stress, and the fact that Tony’s suppressants had run out. It hadn’t been a sexual thing; more of a bone deep desire to protect Tony and keep him safe against those who would do him harm. That included Tony himself -- Jim could have strangled him when it turned out the unidentified bogey out over Gulmira was Tony in a brand new suit of armor. And when Jim learned about Obadiah’s betrayal, he would gladly have killed the man with his bare hands if only Tony hadn’t gotten there first. 

The press conference the day before just made things worse: standing at attention by Tony’s side, his omega scent rising thick around them both as he announced to one and all that he was Iron Man. And yeah, Tony might be a superhero, but it was obvious (at least to Jim) that Tony was clearly going into one hell of a heat, and was intent on riding it out on his own.

After helping Pepper field questions at the press conference, Jim spent the rest of the day reporting to his own superiors regarding the whole Iron Man situation. It wasn’t until the next morning that he tried to get in touch with Tony. Concerned when he wasn’t answering his phone, or his texts, Jim called Pepper. She said she hadn’t heard from Tony since Hogan took him home after the press conference and was going to go check on him. Jim jumped in his car and headed straight for Malibu. Maybe he would get there first. 

“JARVIS, this is Jim Rhodes,” he said to the front door intercom, “I need to see Tony.” 

“Just a moment, please.” The AI’s voice and facial recognition protocols surely identified him in mere nanoseconds; there was some reason JARVIS was stalling. 

The door clicked open after a few moments and Jim stalked in. “Where’s Tony?“ 

“Sir is currently in his bedroom, speaking with Miss Potts. Do you need directions, Colonel?”

“I got it.” Jim remembered the layout well enough, but he could have let his nose lead the way. He stifled a possessive growl when he saw Pepper sitting next to Tony in the dimly lit room which reeked of omega scent. Tony was sprawled out across his bed, naked and disheveled, with only a corner of the sheet covering him. Jim gave Pepper a meaningful look. “I think you need to go now.”

You’re welcome to try to talk sense into.... Oh.” By this time Pepper had clearly figured Tony’s secret and Jim’s own alpha status was more or less common knowledge. She glanced over at Tony who gave her a quick nod; whether it as acknowledgement or dismissal, Jim wasn’t sure. Pepper then stood between them with an unexpectedly defiant look on her face. “I swear, if you hurt Tony in any way, you will have to deal with me.” Pepper obviously cared for her boss, and Jim was both grateful and a little jealous as she strode out of the room. 

“Rhodey, what’re you doin’ here?” It wasn’t alcohol that was to blame for Tony’s slurred words; despite the empty bottle on the floor, Jim knew what a drunk Tony Stark looked and acted like, and this wasn’t it. He was in full-blown heat and Jim’s body was responding in a way it never had to another man. 

“I’m here for you, Tony. Whatever I can do to help you get through this.” Jim fought to stay calm and collected, to keep his inner alpha from doing or saying anything that might make things worse — even if he wasn’t sure what ‘worse’ meant right now. 

As he struggled, he couldn’t help but eye Tony’s exposed form, the lithe muscles of his arms and thighs that hid behind his tailored suits. The scars on Tony’s chest sent a pang of guilt and anger through Jim, even as the arc reactor was clear proof that his friend could survive anything the world could throw at him. 

And then Tony asked his multilayered question and Jim confirmed that — despite never having been intimate with another man — he knew what he was getting into. “Mind if I get a little more comfortable, Tones? It’s kinda warm in here.” 

Tony chuckled wryly. “C’mon, Rhodey. We’re way beyond subtle at this point. If you’re serious about all this, you know what I need: a good dicking down from an alpha.” Despite Tony’s bravado and blunt words, Jim cared too much about Tony for this to be simply a pity fuck. 

Stripping down to his boxers, Jim lay down next to Tony. “Is this okay?”

“You tell me, I’m just a heat-addled omega,” Tony answered tersely, refusing to meet his gaze. This was never going to work if Jim didn’t start acting like an alpha. 

“C’mere.” Jim replied, gathering Tony into his arms. He tensed up for a moment before relaxing into the embrace and resting his forehead with a sigh on Jim’s shoulder. “See? This isn’t so bad, is it?” As Jim stroked the back of Tony’s head, he inadvertently brushed against Tony’s bonding gland. The touch elicited a low moan from the omega along with a jerk of his pelvis against Jim’s crotch.

Jim felt his own cock start to swell in response to the friction of that motion. It was additionally encouraged by the fresh burst of Tony’s scent, which was unlike that of any other omega Jim had been with. It was metallic, but not unpleasantly so; earthy and somehow reminiscent of sun on stone. He inhaled deeply, then ran his hand down Tony’s back to rest on the swell of his ass. 

“About time,” Tony muttered, but shifted slightly to give him better access. It was now or never and Jim wasn’t one to go back on his word. As he trailed his fingers further down into new territory, Tony moaned again, and arched his back; Jim instinctively making a low hum of approval in response.

Tony was both more slick and open than Jim had thought, his fingertip slipping easily inside once he reached his destination. “I started the party already,” Tony confessed, “but the toys just weren’t getting the job done.” A stab of regret ran through Jim at the thought that Tony had resorted to an attempt at self-pleasure; it was an alpha’s job to take care of omegas and see to their needs. 

“Let me see what I can do, then.” He pushed further into Tony’s hot tightness; it wasn’t too different than what he was used to after all, especially with the natural lubrication omegas formed during their heat. Tony’s breathy sigh gave him the confidence to continue, pumping his finger in and out. “How’s this feel?” 

“So good,” Tony murmured, rutting his stiff cock against Jim while nuzzling his neck. The scratch of Tony’s goatee was an unfamiliar, but not unpleasant sensation, and a fleeting thought of what that might feel like on his thighs and balls jolted through Jim’s mind. Tony pushed back into JIm’s hand. “Gimme more.” 

There was a bit of resistance at first as Jim slipped another finger in, but the muscles of Tony’s rim loosened after a few strokes. “Mmm, yeah,” Tony hummed, “Deeper. Twist your wrist a bit.” 

It was an awkward angle, but he did the best he could, relishing the moans and gasps Tony made in reply, as well as the friction of his grinding. Jim was fully hard now as well, but his focus was on Tony’s needs, on getting his heat to break. “You gonna come for me, Tones?” 

“I’m trying, swear to god,” Tony panted. “Your fingers feel good, but they’re not gonna do it. I’m sorry.” His voice cracked a little on his last words, and Jim’s alpha surged to the surface in response, knowing what the omega needed.

“It’s okay, Tones. I got you. Said I’d take care of you, didn’t I?” Jim rumbled into Tony’s ear. “Just tell me when you’re ready.” 

Tony took a deep, shuddering breath. “Okay. The stuff is in the nightstand.” He whined slightly as Jim withdrew his fingers, so before standing back up to take off his boxers, Jim impulsively kissed him on the cheek. After getting a bottle of lube and what appeared to be the last rubber out of the box, Jim turned to see Tony on all fours, his ass almost hanging off the bed and his chest supported with pillows. 

“Figured this position might be easier for both of us,” he mumbled, and Jim had to agree; being face to face would make everything even more awkward. He rolled the rubber on, then applied some lube, just in case. He stood behind Tony, placing a hand on one hip as he used the other to line his dick up with Tony’s entrance. 

“You ready, babe?” The endearment slipped out unintentionally; but Tony didn’t seem to notice. He probably wouldn’t remember many of the details of what happened during his heat anyways; which was just as well. 

“Yeah, just take it easy, okay?” Tony replied. “S‘been awhile.” 

Starting with slow, shallow movements, Jim marveled at the way the omega’s body welcomed him in. He tried to keep his instincts in check , but his partner’s moans of pleasure only fanned the flames. When the words “Fuck me, Alpha.” spilled from Tony’s lips, Jim lost control, pulling the omega sharply toward him.

Jim sank completely into Tony, who gasped in surprise before spreading his legs even wider. A wave of lust crashed over them both, Jim thrusting in deep and hard as his lover writhing in ecstasy below him. When Tony reached back between his legs, Jim pushed his hand away, covering his omega’s body with his own as he stroked Tony in time with the snap of his hips.

Tony’s whimpers spiraled up into a high keen as he came, body clenching around Jim’s dick. With a wordless groan, Jim pushed deep one final time, fingers digging into Tony’s shoulder hard enough to leave bruises as his own orgasm pulsed through him. 

Tony whined as Jim withdrew a few moments later; grasping the base of his dick to keep the condom in place. He hadn’t formed a knot, which was just as well. Stroking a hand over Tony’s back in reassurance, Jim said, “Gonna get something to clean us up.” 

In the en-suite, Jim grabbed a towel to wrap around his hips, then wet a washcloth to bring back to Tony. He gently wiped him down, and Tony hummed contentedly before mumbling “ ‘M thirsty.”

“Me too, babe. I’ll be right back.” As he padded out into the hall, Jim asked JARVIS to make sure the blinds were closed in the main space of the house; the last thing they needed was a nosy paparazzi to get wind of what was going on. Checking the expiration date first, Jim poured two tall glasses of juice, guzzling the first one down before taking the other to Tony. 

“Here you go , Tones.” Tony shifted up to a seated position, wincing slightly. “Sorry about that,” Jim apologized. 

“I’m not,” Tony replied, smirking around the edge of the glass. “C’mon back to bed, platypus.” 

Despite the flirtatious invitation, Tony fell asleep almost as soon as they were both back in bed. Jim dozed off for a bit as well, awakening what felt like a few hours later with Tony’s ass rocking slowly but with intent against his crotch. A growl welled up within him as Jim snaked his arms around Tony, careful not to press on the reactor. His morning wood quickly turning into a full-fledged hardon, Jim canted his hips to slide between Tony’s thighs. He relished the soft gasp his motion elicited. “More, alpha, please.” 

James cursed the fact that they’d used the last condom. “Tony, you got any more rubbers around here?”

“Don’t need ‘em,” Tony replied, his words slurring slightly. “Got a full checkup after Afghanistan. M’ clean. And I know you’re th’ careful type.” That wasn’t what had been on Jim’s mind when he asked, but it was a relief to not have to worry about STDs. As for the other concern, well, there was a way around that as well. 

“Same position, baby? Or you want a little warming up first?” 

Tony drew himself back up on elbows and knees. “Need you, alpha. Need you deep inside me right now.” He was so slick and loose that Jim bottomed out on the first thrust, and Tony moaned out his approval. Setting a punishing pace, Jim lost himself in the feel of his omega around him, his entire world narrowing down to just the two of them. He caught himself rubbing his cheek against Tony’s bonding gland, and pulled away before he was tempted to do more.

Instead, he took Tony in hand to stroke him to completion. The clench and spasm of Tony’s orgasm drove Jim right up the edge; he barely had time to pull out before he came all over Tony’s back, his knot swelling uselessly between his fingers instead of where it belonged. 

“What’d y’do that for?” Tony asked, looking back at Jim with glassy, heat-hazed eyes. 

“Didn’t want to knock you up.” Jim responded more bluntly than he’d intended, his groin aching from the incomplete knotting. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to pull out last minute, but it still hurt.

“Oh.” Tony’s response was unexpectedly quiet and wistful. ‘I ... yeah. That... that makes sense.” 

“Give me a moment to catch my breath,” Jim said softly, wondering just what was going through Tony’s head, “and let’s go get cleaned up.”

He helped Tony cross the room on unsteady legs, then got the shower going for him. Jim then located fresh sheets and made the bed before taking a quick shower himself. He tucked Tony in before laying down next to him, just for a little while. 

As the setting sun filtered through the blinds, Jim got back up and dressed quietly. He’d done what he came for, and Tony’s secret was still safe. He closed the bedroom door behind him, saying to JARVIS, “Tell Tony I had to go. Even a colonel can get in trouble for going AWOL.”

“Understood. And... thank you.” 

Jim smiled wryly to himself. “What are friends for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the Muse - come say hi over on [ Tumblr](%E2%80%9Cpolizwrites.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)!


End file.
